


Mother's Wake Up Call

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, MILFs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: With another night passed, the mother of Jaune Arc comes into his room to help him awake.





	Mother's Wake Up Call

The quiet shuffle of bedroom slippers against the hardwood floor broke the silence of the otherwise still noise of the early morning. A loose, sheer blue nightgown draped across the curves of home’s owner, Juniper Arc, gave sight to the curves of her frame. Pale skin hidden by the dim lighting of the hallway, ruffled long blonde hair still in a mess from her nightly rest, and the swells of her breasts and hips straining the fabric of her gown, all gave way to her lidded eyes of baby blue staring at a wooden door in front of her.

With her teeth gently biting down on her lip and a shaking hand, she pried open the door that belonged to her sole son’s bedroom. Curtains were drawn along the window keeping the morning sun out left the room just as dark as the rest of the house. A blonde of blankets strewn all along the length of a large bed covered the slumbering form of Jaune Arc, the first true male Arc in a century.

Slow steps lead her over to his bedside, a slowly growing closed smile on her face and eyes glazing over with memories of Jaune and his sisters. Gently resting herself down on the edge of the cushiony bedding, she trailed her nails along her son’s blanket-covered side. Shifting the covers that obscured his visage, Juniper couldn’t help but brush her hand through her son’s hair.

“My sweet little boy. If it weren’t for your sisters you’d have a swarm of girls flocking after you, I’m certain of it. Although, I guess the seven of them and myself are enough for you~” Spoken softly in her own soothing yet alluring voice she ran her hand down the cotton of his blue bunny onesie, coming to a rest at an odd square flap that laid above his crotch instead of at the back. An amused laugh burst out in quiet tones, a shake of her head showing her exasperation. “They never did tell me what gave them the idea to make this for you.”

Pinching the soft fabric between the tips of her fingers, she peeled away at the flap to reveal her son’s limp package underneath. “That won’t stop mommy from using out of it, however~” Coiling her slender fingers around Jaune’s immensely thick yet soft shaft, she set a pace of dragging her wrist upwards agonizingly slow then on the downward stroke, she would tug both her hand and her son’s foreskin down to the base in a swift motion.

Quakes of pleasure rolling across his body, the slumbering blond’s breath broke out into sharp takes of air and explosives sighs, instinctive bucking from his hips added by his mother’s touch drew forth trails of clear precum. With a fluid motion the hourglass figured woman wrapped her form up next to his side, her leg brushing up against his exposed length, breasts pressed up against his arm trapping it, and full lips marking his neck with a shade of pink.

A gentle bite to the pale skin of the teen’s neck had him whimpering in his sleep. Pearly white teeth dragging themselves down to his shoulder blade, leaving their red mark prominent, a small delicate tongue coming out to lick at the marks left behind. One of the fingers that encircled his cock came up carrying a sample of the pre he had been spilling up to her pouting lips. A hum of enjoyment coming from her as she swirled the man-made syrup around in her mouth.

Returning to her sporadic paced pleasing of her only son, a series of quick thrusts and keening whines from the boy gave the telltale signs of his impending finish. A pool of thick white cum pooled at the tip of his brilliant red cockhead right before ropes of sperm shot out, splattering the two in his essence. A slow rumble building in his throat gave attention to the way his eyelids fluttered open. The force of the morning ejaculation having brought him out of his slumber.

Turning her eyes to her sweet innocent looking baby boy’s own, clumps of his cum all across her face and bare breasts free of her robes confines, she peeked his cheek with her pouting lips. “Morning Jaune-Jaune~ Did you have a nice night’s sleep?”


End file.
